gaapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Louth vs Meath Leinster Senior Football Final 2010
The Leinster Senior Football Final was contested between Meath and Louth at Croke Park on July 11 2010. It will be remembered for years to come because of what happened at the end of the match. It was also the 320th anniversary of the Battle of the Boyne. 'Meath's Route to the Final' Preliminary Round: Meath: 1-20 Offaly: 2-07 'Quarter Finals:' Meath: 2-13 Laois: 1-16 (AET) 'Replay:' Meath: 2-14 Laois: 0-10 'Semi Finals:' Meath: 5-09 Dublin 0-13 'Louth's Route to the Final' Preliminary Round: Louth: 1-11 Longford: 1-07 'Quarter Finals:' Louth: 1-22 Kildare: 1-16 'Semi Finals:' Louth: 1-15 Westmeath: 2-10 'Build-up to the Final' In the build up to the final, Louth were classed as the underdogs because many believed Meath would win. On July 9th both teams announced their players. Meath announced their players first. Meath Team: MAN: Eammon O'Brien GK: Brendan Murphy LFB: Chris O'Connor CB: Kevin Reilly (Navan O'Mahony's) RFB: Eoghan Harrington LHB: Anthony Moyles CHB: Gary O'Brien RHB: Caoimhin King MID: Brian Meade MID: Nigel Crawford LHF: Seamus Kenny CHF: Joe Sheridan (Seneschalstown) RHF: Graham Reilly LCF: Cian Ward CF: Shane O'Rourke RCF: Stephen Bray (Navan O'Mahony's) SUBS: Louth Team: MAN: Peter Fitzpatrick GK: Neil Gallagher LFB: Eamonn McAuley CB: Dessie Finnegan RFB: Ronan Greene LHB: Ray Finnegan CHB: Michael Fanning RHB: John O'Brien MID: Paddy Keenan MID: Brian White LHF: Andy McDonnell CHF: Mark Brennan RHF: Adrian Reid LCF: Colm Judge (s/o 69-2nd Bookable Offence) CF: Shane Lennon RCF: JP Rooney SUBS: Stephen Fitzpatrick for Greene (30), Aaron Hoey for Fanning (53), P Smith for Shane Lennon (58), D Byrne for Adrian Reid (62). Referee The referee was confirmed to be Martin Sludden, of Co. Tyrone. Venue The match was scheduled to be in Croke Park. 'The Final' The Final between Meath and Louth took place at Croke Park on July 11 2010, throwing-in at 2 pm. The referee was Martin Sludden (Co. Tyrone). The attendance for the match was 48,875. The half-time score was: Meath 0-08 Louth 0-05 In the 63rd minute JP Rooney scored the first goal of the match, and also Louth's last score. In the 69th minute Colm Judge (Louth) got sent off for a second bookable offence. 'Scoring Timeline' Meath: 0-01 Louth 0-00 'Man of the Match' Graham Reilly (Meath) 'The Goal' With Louth Leading 1-10 to 0-12 points in the last minute, Meath had a free and kicked it deep into the Louth half only to be cleared away, JP Rooney then fumbled the ball and Meath won the ball back and then kicked it back in only to be cleared away and into Graham Reilly, who kicked the ball in. The ball then was kicked at the goal but was blocked and Joe Sheridan came across and "fell" over the goal-line and "threw" the ball into the net. Aaron Hoey (Louth) told Martin Sludden to consult both umpires, yet only consulted one umpire and Sludden told him to give the goal, in effect, handing Meath the Leinster Senior Football Championship for 2010. 'Aftermath' What happened from the controversial goal onwards is why people will remember this day for years to come. After Sludden blew the full time whistle, both Meath and Louth fans invaded the pitch, both for very different reasons; Delighted Meath fans invaded the pitch to celebrate, while angry Louth fans invaded the pitch to attack the referee. Martin Sludden was not the person to get attacked, a steward got attacked as well. 2 Gardai and Peter Fitzpatrick had to escort Martin Sludden into the tunnel between the Cusack Stand and the Davin Stand/Canal End. Louth got their chance at revenge against Meath in an All-Ireland Round 1 Qualifier in Kingspan Breffni Park, Cavan almost a year after the controversial goal, but it was to no avail as Louth exited the Championship on a scoreline of Meath 5-08 Louth 2-08. 'Reaction' TV replays clearly showed Meath's Joe Sheridan "throwing" the ball over the line. Many people called for a replay but the GAA had no control over the matter and that the decision was in the hands of the Meath County Boards, who decided not to offer a replay, thus meaning that Meath had secured the Leinster Senior Football Final 2010. The next day Louth GAA issued a statement that the matter was now closed and no further action was going to be taken. 'Videos Of Aftermath' thumb|300px|leftthumb|left|300px Category:List of Controversies